1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimum image selection method and system, in particular, to an optimum image selection method and system in a digital photograph device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional digital photograph device, e.g. digital camera (hereunder taking digital camera for example), in the aspects of operation and design, the objective is all to obtain images with clear and high quality. Presently, to achieve such an objective, it is generally by means of improving optical, mechanical and electrical elements therein. In addition to the above-mentioned approaches, it is also possible to use continuous photography mode to further select clearer images from a series of continually captured images.
The digital camera currently available on the market, when operating in optimum selection continuous photography, mostly compresses the captured images then saves them continually in memory so as to efficiently use the storage space. Upon the end of photography process, it then takes the captured images from the memory, and after decompression process, proceeds to analyze image clarity, compares these images, then saves the image of highest clarity and deletes the remaining ones with less satisfactory quality.
However, the aforementioned image analysis approach is not able to determine the image quality immediately, since such a process consumes a relatively longer time, and requires larger memory volume to store the captured intermediate images.